Honey, I'm Home!
by Lori94
Summary: Total fluff! Home from college early, Bella surprises her long distance boyfriend, Edward, with a bit more than breakfast in bed. No Drama at all!  Rating: M  ** Entry for The EdwardGetsFicd Contest **
1. Chapter 1

**ENTRY FOR EdwardGetsFicd Contest**

**Title: _Honey, I'm home!  
><em>Author: Lori94**

**Fic Pic Used: Picture #7**  
><strong>Total Word Count: 2,132 (not including header)<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Total fluff! Home from college early, Bella surprises her long distance boyfriend, Edward, with a bit more than breakfast in bed. No Drama at all!<strong>  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The non-existent original characters and twisted plot are the property of Lori94. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em>This plane ride is taking forever.<em> I think to myself. I'm dying to see the love of my life.

Edward…

I've missed him so much! I wonder what he'll say when I show up at his place! Of course, he'd given me a key to his apartment before I'd left for college the last time so I'll be able to get in even if he's not home yet. He's a resident at the local hospital and is on call quite often. I giggle to myself thinking of my poor sweet Edward. He doesn't know that I doubled up on my classes so I could finish early; he thinks I still have another whole semester left.

The plane soon begins landing and, after the stewardess allows us off, I grab my carry-on and rush to find a taxi but it's totally unnecessary because my best friend and Edward's sister, Alice, is at the luggage pick-up area.

"Alice! Oh, my God, is that you? What are you doing here?" I yell.

She smiles as we embrace. "My parents are coming home from their vacation today, Bells. What are you doing here?"

"I came home early to surprise Edward!" I tell her that I've finished up with all my classes. "You know me, Ali, I didn't want the big crazy graduation thing, so I've sent all my stuff to a storage facility here and I'm on my way over to Edward's apartment. What time do Esme and Carlisle get in?"

"Right now! Look!" She points to the large group of people coming in to get their luggage.

"How perfect is this? Do you think they'll mind if you drop me off at Edward's place on the way home?" I ask as they wave to us.

She says, "No way, you know Carlisle adores you, Bella!"

I smile and blush because I know that Carlisle has always treated me like a daughter. My dad, Charlie, was always the same way with Alice. Carlisle and Esme join us and thankfully they don't mind dropping me off, so I follow them to their car.

"It's good that you brought the Mercedes and not the Porsche, Alice. Nobody has to ride in the trunk!" I joke, remembering the short road trip we'd taken with Edward and her boyfriend Jasper a few years ago. She joins me in my laughter as her parents look on disapprovingly. It only takes ten minutes to get to Edward's apartment building.

Esme hugs me and reminds me to tell Edward we're expected at their house for dinner tomorrow night before moving to the front seat.

I wave as the car pulls away from the curb. Using my key, I walk through the doors and straight over to the elevators. I push the button and the doors open instantly. Once inside, I push the button that will take me to the fourth floor but when I hear someone yell to hold the elevator, I recognize the voice.

It's Angela, Edward's friend's fiancée, so I hold the door and answer her questions as we ride up together. She and Ben live just down the hall from Edward, so she leaves me at my destination saying that Edward and Ben worked the same shift last night; my Edward is probably asleep. "But, Ben said that Edward's off until late tomorrow night, so you should have lots of time together before then."

"Thanks, Ang! See you guys soon!" I turn the key and sneak in double-locking it behind me. Looking first in the kitchen and bathroom, and then in the living-room, I see that Edward has shed his clothing and showered but he's nowhere in sight. Slowly and quietly, I turn the knob and push open the door to Edward's bedroom and smile. _There's my beautiful man._ I think to myself as I look him over. His boxers are short and white and I remember accidentally bleaching them the last time I visited. His hair is all over the place and his face is a little scruffy. His chest is rising and falling in a regular pattern as he breathes evenly. _I wonder if he still talks in his sleep._

As if on cue, I hear, "Bella, no, baby…"

I grin because it makes me happy beyond belief that he still dreams of me.

"Baby, I love you…"

Tears spring to my eyes, and I mouth the words back to him.

"Bells…Miss you…come home to me…"

My lip trembles. I'm desperate to wake him up and hold him tight and tell him he doesn't have to miss me ever again, but I hold back. The love of my life needs his sleep, so I'll wait a little longer… Sighing, I pick up clothes from the floor and begin to tidy up his room, hoping he'll talk some more. Once I've finished in there, I go out to the living-room and place his school books in a neat pile before moving on to his bathroom. After checking on Edward and seeing that he's still in a deep sleep, I decide to freshen up a bit. My black lace bra and panties as well as the ankle-bracelet Edward gave me for my birthday a few months ago will be the perfect thing to wear when I wake him up later. I know he loves it when I use my strawberry shampoo and conditioner and my lavender and freesia body-wash makes my skin extra soft. It's just what I need to refresh myself after the long plane trip. I towel off and slip into my sexy black lace, making sure to remember the platinum anklet. Not wanting to make too much noise, I read a little more of the novel I'd gotten to read on the plane and let my hair dry naturally into the wavy mess God graced me with. As I'm leaving his bedroom, I hear his sleepy voice again.

"I don't need breakfast, Bells, I only need you…"

Smiling, I check to make sure he's really still asleep and not just teasing me. He's snoring softly now, so I can be sure he hasn't discovered my presence just yet. I close the door to his room and go into the kitchen. His cupboards seem to have just been restocked and I have everything I need to make his favorite breakfast; eggs and bacon with chocolate-chip pancakes on the side. I decide to take a short nap and, as soon as I wake up, I check the clock. Since he's been sleeping for at least six hours, I start cooking. Thirty minutes later, breakfast is finished and on a tray, so I open the door to Edward's room and go back for the tray. I softly call his name from the doorway. "Edward…?"

"Mmmm…five more minutes, Al…" He murmurs.

I giggle to myself. "Edward, you've been asleep long enough…Wake up; I've missed you."

His eyes blink open. "Bella…" He whispers. "Am I dreaming?"

Placing the tray on his dresser, I sit next to him. "No, Edward; you're not dreaming. I'm here…I'm here and I've missed you so much."

His hand comes up to touch my cheek. "You're really here and you really cooked me breakfast?"

I giggle. "Yes, you silly man, but you have to share it with me and you have to kiss me first."

"I have no problem with either of those stipulations. C'mere, babe…" He says, pulling me down to lie on his chest.

Our lips touch for the first time in three months and I can't think. His tongue slips into my mouth and I feel the moisture begin to build up between my legs. Moaning into his mouth, I swing my leg over to straddle his hips. His hand glides up my thigh so his palm is resting on my ass cheek and I feel his erection harden against the apex of my thighs. When we come up for air, Edward whispers into my hair. "God, it feels so good to have you here, love."

Placing a hand on his chest, I whisper back, "It feels so good to be here…I want you so bad."

"Me too, baby," He says holding me as close as possible. His eyes turn hard and dark. "Let's forget breakfast…" He reaches down and tears the crotch of my panties.

"I bought these special, Edward!" I stare at him with wide outraged eyes before standing up and ripping his boxers right down the front seam.

He looks shocked. "These are my favorite boxers, Bella!"

"You should've thought of that before you ripped my panties!" I retort as I straddle him once again. I take off my bra before he can rip that too. I feel his hard length against the outside of my pussy. Reaching down, I position his manhood at my entrance and look deep into his eyes. "Put your hands on my hips and don't move them."

His eyes darken to a forest green as he places his hands where I requested them. "You know I love it when you take charge, baby."

I grin as I sink down onto him. "Yeah…I know…" With one hand on his chest and the other on his headboard, I begin to ride his cock. I feel every inch as it slides between the folds of my wet pussy.

Suddenly, he can't control his hands anymore. One of them moves to cup my breast and his thumb teases my nipple as his lips mesh with mine and our noses skim each others faces.

I savor the scent of my lover and the feel of his facial hair as we make love. I feel my climax building up inside me, and beg Edward to join me in ecstasy. "Cum with me, baby…I want to feel you cum in me!"

"I'm close, love…" He pants as his lips latch onto my neck. "So close, baby…"

All it takes is a few more thrusts before I give a loud but wordless cry and clench down on his cock. I feel him surge inside me and know he's reached his peak as well.

We lay there for a while, lost in each other's arms, until I feel a slight wetness on my cheek. Looking up into his now soft and distressed eyes, I ask him what's wrong.

"How long are you here for this time, love…How long until I have to say good bye again?" He asks.

"Oh, Edward!" I cry as I once again wrap my arms around him. "That's the reason I'm here now… I'm not leaving you again! I'm home for good!"

"But what about school, Bells? You still have more classes to take! I won't let you give up your dreams and education for me." He laments.

"That's just it, Edward…I've finished school. I doubled up during this past semester and I'm done! I've graduated and everything, so there's no more good byes for us." I tell him.

"You're home…for good? Really?" He asks.

I nod and giggle as his face changes from sad and distraught to ecstatically happy and then to an unreadable expression.

"There's nothing you could say that would make me happier…" He says as he reaches into his nightstand drawer. As he takes it out I notice that there's something now enclosed in his fist. "Nothing…except perhaps if you said 'yes' to the next question I ask you…"

I have to remind myself to breathe as his hand opens. In his palm is the simplest…most elegant and most perfect diamond ring that I've ever seen.

"Isabella Marie Swan…You are the most precious thing in my life… I love you now, and I promise to love you until the end of time…" He pauses to take a breath. "Would you please do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

I can't just say 'yes', I decide. I have to say something to make him understand that I feel the same way. Looking at the marquis shaped diamond set into the platinum band resting in his hand, I answer, "Nothing in this world could possibly make me as happy as I feel at this moment. To know you feel about me, the same way I feel about you…it makes me feel like I can do anything…so, yes, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…I will marry you."

His eyes close as he takes in my words. Suddenly his eyes fly open and he takes my left hand in his. "Thank you for coming home to me, my love." He says as he slips the ring onto my finger. He holds me a few minutes longer and then suggests a shower.

"Ok," I answer hopping out of bed and facing the dresser. "Oh no…Breakfast is all cold now!"

"That's ok, love, I don't need breakfast, I only need you…" He says softly.

* * *

><p>Thank you, <strong>hnwhitlock2000<strong>! You're a great beta!

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed for this story!  
><strong><em>I wish I could thank the people who voted for my story, but apparently nobody did...<em>**

I asked my readers to take a guess as to which story was mine only 2 people took a guess, so I will thank them both although only one guessed right.  
><strong>addicted-to-romione-bedward<strong> guessed correctly, but **arianawhitlock** thought I wrote 'Smokes'!

I hope to find out who did write that one, because I think it was a great story!


	2. NOT A CHAPTER! DO NOT REVIEW!

**Not an Update: DO NOT REVIEW!**

I've entered a contest! I will have **2 **entries.

If you can guess which stories are mine I'll put a shout out in my next chapter of SH and HM that I'm currently working on.

DATES TO REMEMBER

**April 1 - May 10th** -Accepting Entries

**May 13 - May 27** -Voting open

**May 31st** - Winners announced

Please read ALL the stories in this contest and review them.

I look forward to seeing your guesses!

http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2743940/showerstoflowers


End file.
